


Do You Even Strip, Bro?

by RoxieDeSanta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emo Mode, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rough Sex, Stripping, minor Haruki Komi/Yamato Sarukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieDeSanta/pseuds/RoxieDeSanta
Summary: Bokuto paused thoughtfully. “Maybe I could do cam work.”Kuroo laughed and set his cup on the nearby table. “Do you even know how to strip, bro?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Do You Even Strip, Bro?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was supposed to be done in time for Bo's birthday. Ha... yeah... it's a bit late... Anyway, enjoy because it took me so so long to write this for some reason.

Bokuto glanced dejectedly at his phone. It was late, moving toward three am. He was hiding in the back corner of the university library. He’d come to the top floor. It always had the least amount of people and there were surprisingly comfortable chairs. He’d thought about hiding in the gym, but he figured he’d more likely to be found by one of his upperclassmen there. No one would look for him in the library. Everyone thought he was an idiot. He was an idiot.

He gazed at the books he had open in front of him. None of it made sense. None of it ever seemed to make sense. None of his classes were making any sense. At first, he’d been able to trick himself into believing that the longer he was in class, the more it would begin to make sense, but it had been a couple of weeks since classes had started and he still couldn’t make heads or tails of most of his classes. He felt like he was drowning in schoolwork; slowly sinking beneath the waves of papers and books.

He thought he’d at least have volleyball to fall back on, but after playing with the Best Setter Ever for two years, he couldn’t seem to get the hang of his upperclassmen setter. His spikes weren’t landing like they should have been. He couldn’t seem to connect properly and his teammates were tired of trying to cheer him up when he was down.

He’d been benched that day at practice.

It had been the last straw in a big pile of straws. So Bokuto had found himself in the library in the farthest corner from the entrance, pretending to study, while he wallowed in self-deprecation. He was the worst at everything and he knew it. He wasn’t going to make it on his own, not in school, not on the court, not in life. Bokuto swallowed heavily as tears sprang to his eyes. He wanted to crawl under the small table he was sitting at and never come out again.

“Finally. I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Airhead.”

Bokuto blinked and looked up. “Kuroo?” he said, his voice wobbling.

Kuroo immediately sat down in the chair next to Bokuto and wrapped his arms around him. He stroked his back making calming noises. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo and sniffed, not wanting to cry in front of his best bro. The tears spilled over anyway and he buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo held him close until his shoulders stopped shaking.

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” Kuroo asked softly.

Bokuto pouted as he pulled away a bit, his face red and puffy. “I can’t do anything on my own. ‘Kaashi can’t cover for my ass now. I never should have come to college. The course work is too hard. I’m too stupid to understand it. I’m shit at volleyball. They benched me today.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes good-naturedly and smiled softly. Bokuto was reminded briefly of high school and a small smile inched its way onto his face against his will. Kuroo wiped Bokuto’s face with his hoodie. “It’s three am, silly owl. Of course, everything is shit right now. Everything is always shit when you’re alone, not sleeping, at three am. Why are you in the library anyway?” he asked, standing to gather Bokuto’s books and notebooks. He stuffed it all in Bokuto’s nearby bag.

“Figured no one would look for me here,” Bokuto mumbled.

Kuroo laughed quietly. “You were right. This was the last place I thought to look. I’ve been everywhere else on campus.” He held out his hand to Bokuto. “Let’s go home, Kou.”

Bokuto took Kuroo’s hand and stood up. Kuroo hefted Bokuto’s bag over his shoulder with his free hand and squeezed Bokuto’s hand gently.

They walked out into the night air hand-in-hand and Bokuto took a deep breath. The cool air felt good against his skin. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the stuffy library. Too long. He let the air in his lungs out slowly. Bokuto glanced over at Kuroo slyly. Kuroo grinned back and squeezed his hand again, swinging their hands lightly as they walked.

“Next time you feel this way, let me know. Call me. Anytime. Anywhere. I’ll make time. I know I’m not Akaashi-”

“Hey! Don’t put yourself down like that,” Bokuto protested.

Kuroo chuckled softly and continued. “I know I’m not Akaashi, but you’re my best bro, bro. I’m always here for you.”

Bokuto knocked his shoulder into Kuroo’s. “Thanks, bro.”

Kuroo squeezed his hand again. “Are you feeling better now or did you want to stay with me tonight?”

“I’ll stay in your room if I get to be the big spoon.” A wide grin split Bokuto’s face.

Kuroo gave him a look. “You were the big spoon last time. It’s my turn.”

Bokuto pouted momentarily before shrugging. “Alright, fine. You can be the big spoon this time.”

Kuroo grinned and unlocked the door to their shared dorm room. “You hungry? I can make something quick. When was the last time you ate?” he asked, shedding his hoodie.

Bokuto shrugged again. “Nah, it’s late. You don’t have to do that for me. We should go to bed.”

“Are you sure? I can make some Warm Springs at least? I have the ingredients for it.”

Bokuto moaned softly, pulling off his hoodie. “Mmm, warm sake.” He nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

Kuroo grinned. “Go pick something to watch while I make them then.”

Bokuto hugged Kuroo tight before bounding away. He changed into some loose shorts and a comfy t-shirt before sat cross-legged in front of the tv with the couch at his back. He finally settled on some inane action movie he’d never seen before but looked like it had lots of explosions. He was pretty sure Kuroo hadn’t seen it either. Kuroo walked over and sat down next to Bokuto, handing him the warm drink. Bokuto breathed in the steam and moaned quietly.

“Smells so good, Tetsu.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I hope it tastes good too.” He sipped his drink and sighed happily. Bokuto watched Kuroo and followed his lead, lightly sipping the drink. The warmth spread in his mouth and down his throat to settle pleasantly in his stomach.

“Mmm, so good, bro. Seriously. You should make them every night.”

Kuroo laughed. “I don’t think having this every night is in our alcohol budget, Kou.”

Bokuto nudged Kuroo’s shoulder gently. “Then I’ll find a way to make more money so we can.” He paused thoughtfully. “Maybe I could do cam work.”

Kuroo laughed and set his cup on the nearby table. “Do you even know how to strip, bro?”

Bokuto scoffed. “Of course I know how. How hard could it be? It’s just taking off your clothes.” He set his cup down next to Kuroo’s and stood up. “Look. Just watch.”

He turned his back to Kuroo and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. He could do this. He was sexy. Bokuto gently teased the shirt up over his head and flexed his muscles, waggling his eyebrows at Kuroo.

Kuroo laughed again. “Cam work isn’t just taking your clothes off sexily though,” he said.

Bokuto grinned. “But you did think it was sexy.” He smirked. “If you’re so good, show me how it’s done, Mr. Stripper.”

Kuroo smirked and stood up. He pushed shirtless Bokuto back onto the couch. “Watch a master at work,” he purred. He pulled out his cellphone and put some slow, heavy beat music on. Kuroo slid his hand under his shirt and moaned softly as he slowly rocked his hips. Bokuto’s eyes widened. Maybe Kuroo was good at this. Kuroo closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He teased his shirt up and off, tossing it onto the couch by Bokuto, groaning when his hands rubbed over his nipples. Bokuto gasped quietly, his dick twitching. He blinked as Kuroo slid his thumbs around the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing, teasing, but leaving them in place as he slowly gyrated his hips to turn his ass to Bokuto. Bokuto swallowed heavily and frowned as his dick started to get hard. This was his best bro! He couldn’t be getting hard over him dancing. Could he?

Kuroo turned around to face Bokuto, moving to straddle Bokuto’s lap, rolling his hips over Bokuto’s. The taller man smirked as he leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto blushed, a small whimper escaping his throat. He hoped the music covered it up. Kuroo ran his hands over his own torso, moaning wantonly. He sat back on Bokuto’s knees. His face was flushed, his eyes bright as he grinned at Bokuto.

“That is how you strip,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto swallowed again and attempted to will his erection away before Kuroo could notice. He nodded. “Very- very good. I’ll keep all that in mind.”

Kuroo tilted his head and furrowed his brow. He blushed. “Sorry, bro” he murmured, sliding back to move off Bokuto’s lap.

Bokuto panicked and grabbed Kuroo’s thighs tightly. If Kuroo moved, he’d be able to see how turned on his best bro was. Bokuto wasn’t about to lose his best bro over a boner. Kuroo frowned.

“Kou?” he asked softly.

Bokuto blushed deeply and tried to keep a straight face. He cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

Kuroo glanced down at his hands and narrowed his eyes before he smirked lightly. “You liked my dance that much, huh?”

Bokuto’s blush slid further down his neck and he angrily pushed Kuroo off his lap as Kuroo fell to the floor laughing quietly. Bokuto stood and began stomping off to his room when Kuroo grabbed his ankle.

“Before you go, let me do something about that,” the taller man said, running his fingers slowly up Bokuto’s leg. Bokuto held his breath as Kuroo got to his knees in front of him. Kuroo glanced up under his lashes and toyed with the waistband of Bokuto’s loose shorts.

“Bro?” Bokuto murmured, confused.

Kuroo chuckled softly. “I’m not blind, Koutarou. You’re hot as fuck, packing and I can’t say I haven’t thought about it before. And while I don’t want to date you because you clearly have eyes for someone else-”

Bokuto furrowed his brow. He did?

“-among other reasons, I wouldn’t mind being your FWB.” Kuroo nuzzled Bokuto’s erection through his shorts. Bokuto moaned softly, his hand automatically moving to thread through Kuroo’s hair. “Bro’s with benefits if you will,” Kuroo murmured.

Bokuto tried to think as Kuroo began mouthing along the outline of his dick against his thin shorts. He thought he remembered Saru and Komi had something similar and that hadn’t ended badly- that he knew of anyway. Kuroo looked up at Bokuto slyly and earnestly. Bokuto blushed but nodded.

The taller man grinned and nuzzled Bokuto’s dick through his loose shorts. He pulled them and his boxers down. Bokuto looked away shyly. Kuroo had seen him naked more times than he could count on his hands, but this felt different and at a vastly different angle than usual.

Kuroo chuckled and nipped Bokuto’s hip. Bokuto’s eyes immediately snapped back to his friend as he licked up the underside of his cock. Bokuto moaned quietly and tightened his grip on Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo groaned, his eyes closing. He slid his tongue around the head as Bokuto watched in rapture. Kuroo had a talented tongue.

Kuroo gripped Bokuto’s hips as he took Bokuto’s dick in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks as he started bobbing his head. Bokuto’s knees threatened to give as he moaned hotly. He pulled Kuroo’s hair weakly.

“Bro-” He whimpered. “Tetsu-” he tried again. Kuroo pulled off and glanced up.

“Yeah?”

Bokuto blushed deeply. Kuroo smirked, licking around the head of Bokuto’s cock and into the slit. He laughed softly as a full-bodied shiver ran through Bokuto. Kuroo stood up and Bokuto noticed, with satisfaction, Kuroo’s sweatpants were tented with a small wet spot. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s hand and pulled him into the taller man’s bedroom. Bokuto stumbled before kicking his shorts off. Kuroo pushed Bokuto onto the bed and crawled on top of him, shucking his sweatpants as he captured Bokuto’s lips with his own.

Bokuto gasped softly into Kuroo’s mouth as Kuroo’s erection rubbed his own. This was his best bro, but, fuck, if he wasn’t the best kisser Bokuto had ever kissed. Kuroo moaned against his lips and bit Bokuto’s bottom lip lightly. Bokuto moaned in return and squeezed Kuroo’s ass.

Kuroo broke the kiss and sat back. He reached into his side table and pulled out lube and a condom. He eyed Bokuto up and down. Bokuto squirmed lightly as the seconds ticked on. “You can fuck me this time, but next time I get to fuck you.”

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. “Okay!” He sat up on his knees and kissed Kuroo, nipping at his bottom lip. He grabbed the lube before furrowing his brow and blushing.

“I… um… I’ve never prepared anyone before.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows hit his hairline and he laughed lightly, taking the lube back. “I’ll teach you later. I’ll do it this time.”

Bokuto watched as Kuroo slathered his fingers in lube. The taller reached back and hissed softly as he slid a finger inside himself. Bokuto sat on his knees awkwardly for a moment, blushing as he listened to Kuroo’s quiet moans and watched him squirm on his long fingers. Bokuto reached down and took Kuroo’s dick, stroking as he saw Kuroo’s fingers disappear inside him. Bokuto hadn’t fucked a lot of dudes up to that point, but he knew how to give a great handjob.

Kuroo whined softly and rested his forehead against Bokuto’s chest. “Don’t stop,” he said breathlessly. Bokuto preened from the praise. He pulled Kuroo’s hair lightly with his free hand. Kuroo gasped and shivered as he fucked himself on his fingers. Bokuto squirmed with impatience, his dick leaking precum. Kuroo chuckled breathlessly.

“Damn it, Kou, I’m almost done. I have to stretch myself more than usual for your big ass dick.”

Bokuto grinned widely, sucking and biting on Kuroo’s neck under his ear. Kuroo whimpered and pushed Bokuto away. Bokuto frowned. Had he done something wrong?

“Stop. You’re going to make me cum and I’m not wasting this work,” Kuroo said, pushing Bokuto back onto the bed. He opened the condom and rolled it onto Bokuto’s dick. He generously slicked up Bokuto’s cock and situated himself over Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto slowly stroked Kuroo’s thighs as Bokuto quivered with anticipation.

Kuroo grinned down at Bokuto before impaling himself fully on Bokuto’s dick. He cried out and stilled. Bokuto frowned and gently massaged Kuroo’s thighs.

“You okay, bro?” he asked softly.

Kuroo nodded. “Just getting used to your monster cock. You’re pretty thick, bro.”

Bokuto grinned and began stroking Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo moaned deep in his chest, beginning to gently move. Bokuto gasped and gripped Kuroo’s hips tightly at the friction.

“Fuck, Tetsu. You’re so tight.”

Kuroo chuckled, leaning forward to scrape his short nails along Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto moaned and squirmed, rolling his hips up into Kuroo. Kuroo gasped and dug his nails into Bokuto’s chest. He leaned down and nipped at Bokuto’s bottom lip. Bokuto growled, biting Kuroo’s jaw. Kuroo smirked and tensed his muscles as he slid down Bokuto’s dick. Bokuto cried out in pleasure, tightening his hands on Kuroo’s ass.

Bokuto grinned. Two could play that game. He rolled them over, thrusting into Kuroo hard. Kuroo moaned loudly, his hands scrambling on Bokuto’s back.

“Fuck yes, Kou!” he cried out, wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s waist.

Bokuto grasped Kuroo’s hips and set a punishing pace as he thrust in hard. Kuroo threw his head back and groaned hotly, urging Bokuto onward with his heels.

“Touch me,” Kuroo whined. Bokuto eagerly grabbed Kuroo’s cock and stroked as he wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s thighs to get more leverage. Bokuto felt his orgasm nearing and ran his thumb over the head of Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo groaned, thrusting into Bokuto’s hand.

“I’m close, Kou,” he said breathlessly. Bokuto leaned over and bit Kuroo’s neck, sucking relentlessly. He pressed in powerfully and deep. Kuroo arched his back and came hard in Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto moaned loudly as Kuroo tightened around him. His thrusts stuttered before white stars exploded behind his eyes and he cried out Kuroo’s name.

He came down breathing heavily. He met Kuroo’s eyes and grinned. Kuroo returned the grin and bit Bokuto’s bottom lip lightly. He chuckled and hissed softly as Bokuto pulled out. Kuroo ran a hand softly through Bokuto’s sweat-dampened hair. He smirked softly, kissing Bokuto tenderly.

“You fuck good.”

Bokuto laughed softly as he threw the condom away. He nuzzled Kuroo’s jaw and snuggled into him. Kuroo yawned and wrapped his arms around Bokuto.

“You really wanna do this again?” Bokuto asked softly, running his fingers lightly across Kuroo’s abdomen.

Kuroo kissed Bokuto’s forehead. “Yeah, bro. Best orgasm I’ve had in a long time.” He furrowed his brow. “Was it not good for you?”

Bokuto sat up startled. “It was great, Tetsu! Of course, I want to do it again.”

Kuroo laughed sleepily and pulled Bokuto back down. He kissed him softly and slowly before a yawn broke the kiss. Bokuto smiled and wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist, kissing his neck softly as he snuggled close.

“Besides, I want to see what your dick feels like.”


End file.
